1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathing chair, particularly to improved supporting legs of a bathing chair.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bathing chairs have been developed and appeared on the market to assist persons with disabled lower bodies or difficulties to take a shower while standing upright. Bathing chairs allow to take a bath or a shower in a sitting position.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional bathing chair for taking a bath in a bathtub has a frame 1, consisting of a front bar 2 and a rear bar 3. The front bar 2 and the rear bar 3 each have a horizontal middle section, which on both ends is continued by legs 4 that are bent towards the ground. Both the front bar 2 and the rear bar 3 straddle an edge of the bathtub. A seat 6 is mounted on the frame 1. A left support bar 7, shaped like the letter U turned upside down, connects the front and rear bars 2, 3 on ends thereof inside the bathtub, further providing a hold for a user to facilitate entering and leaving the bathtub. A right support bar 8, shaped like the letter U turned upside down, connects the front and rear bars 2, 3 on ends thereof outside the bathtub.
A conventional bathing chair is easily stored and transported. The front and rear bars 2, 3 of the frame 1 are rotatable around the middle sections thereof, allowing to be folded in a horizontal plane along the seat B. The left and right support bars 7, 8 are fastened to the front and rear bars 2, 3 by bolts 9 and are easily dismounted. For storing or transporting the bathing chair, the left and right support bars 7, 8 are taken away from the front and rear bars 2, 3 to allow to fold the front and rear bars 2, 3. After purchasing the bathing chair, the left and right support bars 7, 8 have to be fastened to the front and rear bars 2, 3 to get a stable arrangement.
For assembling the left and right support bars 7, 8 and the front and rear bars 2, 3, the user has to align holes for the bolts 9 and to insert the bolts 9. However, since the left and right support bars 7, 8 and the front and rear bars 2, 3 are not fixed, but sway around, the aligning task is cumbersome.
Furthermore, the user will often take the bathing chair with her or him. Then the bathing chair has to be disassembled and assembled again, which, because of the difficult task of mounting the left and right support bars 7, 8 and the front and rear bars 2, 3, is inconvenient.